


Like Freedom

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Threesome fic, prompt was "obey."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Freedom

"Lie down," John orders.

She obeys. When Evan lifts her arms over her head, she doesn't resist. Her naked body is stretched out on the bed alongside Evan's.

When John settles between her legs, hands cupping her ass and a hungry look in his eye she recognizes, she squirms a little on instinct. Evan wraps his fingers around her wrists, keeping her down and still. He flashes her a knowing smirk and she'd answer it but there are feather-light kisses being trailed up the inside of her thigh and she gasps instead.

John has a merciless streak in him and he seems to enjoy turning it on them both in bed. He kisses his way up and down her legs. His rough cheeks scrape against the delicate skin along the crease of her thigh. He even moves up and flicks his tongue against her navel, never going close to the center of her. Evan's mouth wanders along her jaw, her neck and then down to suckle on her breasts. She's mindlessly struggling against Evan's hold now, groaning in frustration when John's thumbs start to massage her flesh gently. Then John's tongue, delicate and agile and pure evil, is on her, licking and teasing until Evan has to throw his arm heavily across her belly to pin her down until John makes her come so hard blackness is edging on her vision.

They tell her to move, soft orders to shift in one man's arms or onto another's lap. She does their bidding quietly, without thinking of protest, because this is what she needs from them. A place where the decisions are out of her hands for a while, where she won't worry about choices because she can't, she can just let go and feel.

They never make her feel used. Every order has an unspoken request at the end of it, because they are both too respectful and conscientious to be otherwise with her. But as long as it's not said aloud, Elizabeth can pretend not to notice, and let herself be free.

She ends up kneeling. John is behind her, moving within her deeply, and her mouth is wrapped around Evan's cock as he lays before her on the bed. She sucks him in time with John's lazy rhythm. Evan's hands stroke her hair, her face, and she catches glimpses of him looking from her to John. His chest is damp with sweat and she can smell him intensely. Her hands toy with his balls, stroke the base of his cock that she can't quite manage to fit in her mouth. He's almost there, and she loves the way the tension is coiling visibly through those lovely muscles of his as she toys with him longer and longer.

John's fingers slide along her clit unexpectedly and Elizabeth reacts, sucking harder than she intended, and Evan groans. His body tightens sharply and he comes with a low noise.

There's a momentary pause. Evan rouses himself enough to grope over the side of the bed and hand her the bottle of water. No sooner has she swallowed that then John begins to slide in and out again. His fingertips trace down her spine and she arches, her body relieved she's finally paying attention to her own arousal. Blunt nails scratch her lower back and her ass, giving her goose bumps.

Something cool and slick touches the crease of her ass and then John is touching her slowly, finger circling the tiny ring of muscle until he can push inside of her. He had never asked about this, and they haven't done it before, but she does nothing to stop him. She does not exert her will on these nights if she can at all avoid it, and when that long, dexterous finger breaches her she shudders with how good it feels.

Evan has wriggled his way around on the bed alongside her, and his hand takes John's place on her clit.

She curses. Her head falls forward and she buries it in a pillow. John's finger moves in counterpoint to the way his cock is thrusting into her and the added sensation is making her wild. Evan is rubbing her clit firmly, muttering into her ear about how wet she is. Not aware of it, she starts to grind back into John, into his cock and his fingers, her own hands clenching tightly around the pillow as the two men drive her higher and higher.

She screams when she comes, something that rarely happens, but the pillow is there to muffle it and in that moment she doesn't even care. The noise is ripped out of her involuntarily, and almost more than the orgasm, it feels like an escape.

Like freedom.


End file.
